


An unexpected reveal

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Head Injury, Ilvermorny, Out of Character, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Modesty gets hurt, while at school and both Ilvermorny and the wizarding world are about to find out who her mysterious parent is.





	An unexpected reveal

**Author's Note:**

> "Sevarg" is "Graves" turned around

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Modesty chuckled at a joke that Grace just made, as they made their way to potions. She was in her third year at Ilvermorny and she loved it there. She had been sorted into the Pukwudgie house, like her aunt Queenie. Her family had been so proud of her, even though Credence admitted that he was a bit jealous of her. She had started to tickle him to cheer him up, which had resulted into a tickle war between the two siblings. Even Percival had been involved at the end, winning the war by using tickling hexes,

Modesty really liked it at Ilvermorny, even though it had been weird to be apart from her father and brother. The girls in her dorm were all very nice and Grace was one of them, so that was a bonus. There was only one major thing that she didn't like at the school: bullies. William Fontaine and his group of friends had taken every opportunity to belittle her, thinking that her parents were political nobodies, as the girl used a fake last name at school. She didn't have many friends, but that was just fine with her. 

Even though he wasn't an auror anymore, her father still didn't want to take the risk of anyone finding out that Modesty was his daughter, until she was of age and could protect herself. While she understood why she had to use the fake name, it always took a while for her to remind herself to answer to the name. Only the teachers and Grace knew her true last name.

No one had ever seen Modesty's "mysterious" parent, the girl always having been picked up by Credence. This, combined with her fake name, resulted into quite a few rumours floating around. Modesty had caught several people trying to peek into her mail to get a clue who her father could be. This frustrated her to no end, but she knew that she couldn't do much about it, so she kept silent and kept the letters from home closed, until she was alone and could read it in peace.

William's father was an auror, about which the boy bragged pretty much every single time, which made it very hard for the girls to keep their laughter in, knowing that Modesty's father had actually been the man's former boss and leader. They both knew that if the boy knew who her father really was, he would certainly treat her a whole lot different than he was doing right now. "Hey, Sevarg!" A boy's voice called, making both girls sigh in frustration.

"He can never leave us alone, can he?" Modesty muttered bitterly. Grace shook her head, just as the annoying boy and his friends caught up to them. "Hey, Sevarg. I'm talking to you." William said, giving the girl a shove. Modesty stumbled, but kept walking. "Then you can address me like a proper human being would, or did your daddy never teach you that?" She asked sarcastically. 

William's face turned red. "At least my father has a job, unlike yours. I asked my father and he told me that he doesn't know anyone with your last name. Let me guess: your father is an useless nobody, isn't he?" He asked tauntingly. Modesty simply glared at him, but didn't say anything. She just continued walking. William wasn't used to being ignored and gave her another shove forwards. However, he hadn't noticed that they were at the top of a big staircase. 

Modesty stumbled and fell forwards, hitting her head against the steps as she fell down. Grace shouted her name in horror as she watched her friend fall down. Several of the older students rushed up to see what happened and immediately went into action. One of them went to get the nearest teacher and the others made sure that William didn't escape, knowing that he had something to do with this. 

Their defence teacher came running up with the student and quickly took charge. She transformed a book into a stretcher and lifted the unconscious girl onto it, before rushing to the hospital wing with a concerned Grace following. Another teacher came up and took William and his friends to her office, already dreading the reaction from the girl's father, once he heard about what had happened to his daughter.

 _One hour later_. 

Theodard Fontaine walked through the halls of ilvermorny towards the headmaster's office, his son at his side and his nose in the air. He had gotten a letter that his son had accidentally injured a girl in between classes and the girl's father wanted to talk to him. His son had told him about the girl's last name and Theodard had looked it up, only to find nothing. Whoever her parents were, they were clearly no one important. 

The man smiled, a plan forming in his head. He would act perfectly civil in the headmaster's office, only to either bribe the other man with money or threaten him with prison, if he didn't let this go, once they were outside the office. After all, he was an auror and knew how to spin the law in his own favour if he had too. His son had told him what the brat had said to him and in his opinion: the girl was the one, who needed to be taught manners.

While he had been thinking, they had finally arrived at the office. He knocked on the door and they were quickly allowed in. He opened the door and saw the headmaster talking to another man, who was standing with his back towards him. He loudly cleared his throat, a small, smug smile on his face. This would be easy. The man was even a few inches shorter than he was. Intimidating him would be a piece of cake. 

"So, you are the girl's father?" He asked, trying not to sound superior, but not quite managing. The man straightened his back. "Yes, I am." He said and Theodard felt his smile fall from his face. He knew that voice. At that moment, the man turned around and he tried to keep his body from trembling, as he came face-to-face with his former boss: Percival Graves, who was looking quite pissed off at the moment.

Theodard swallowed, seeing all his plans of bribing and threatening washing down the drain. He knew that those plans wouldn't work on the former Director. The man was loaded with money and he wouldn't be able to intimidate him after everything that he had been through. His son was no better as he stared in shock at Percival. He had heard stories about him from his father, but seeing him was another thing. He swallowed as well, realising just in how much trouble he was. 

"Ah, mister Fontaine. Good of you to come. Shall we begin." Peter Robin, the headmaster of the school, asked. He had to hide a smile at seeing the two gobsmacked. Young William had been quite the nuisance in his school. Perhaps, this would teach him that actions have consequences. Theodard nodded and sat down with his son at the left side of the desk, Percival sitting down on the right. Several minutes later, they had come to an agreement.

 William would apologise to Modesty and his father would keep an closer eye on his son. In return, Percival wouldn't sue or make any other action against the other family. Percival understood that it was an accident, but warned that if anything like this happened again, he _would_ take action. Theodard nodded, wincing at the irony. He had come in here with the plan to intimidate the other man, only for the tables to turn on him. 

Once they were out of the office, Percival nodded at his former colleague with a stoic look on his face, before making his way towards the hospital wing. Several students, whose parents worked at MACUSA, stopped and stared at him in shock. Soon enough, he had a small group following him in curiosity to his destination. It wasn't, until he opened the door to the hospital wing, that he heard several people behind him gasp, as they finally made the connection. He simply rolled his eyes and went inside, closing the door behind him. 

He quickly found the right bed, his hands clenching into fists at seeing his daughter's unconscious form. Grace looked up at him and tried to smile, but failed. She had been allowed to stay at her friend's side, her classmates making notes for both girls in the classes that they missed. Luckily for them, potions would have been their last class for today and tomorrow was Saturday, so they wouldn't miss a lot

Percival gave a small smile back and sat down on the other side of the bed, gripping his daughter's hand gently, but tightly. The school's healer came up to him, telling him about the injuries that his daughter had and that she would be confused for a bit, but that she luckily wouldn't have any permanent injuries after this. Percival sighed in relief at hearing that. The healer quickly left them after that, sensing that they wanted privacy. 

Grace gave her friend's father a small smile. "She'll get through this. She is very strong, like you." She said, before getting up and grabbing her bag. Percival was there now to look after Modesty and she knew that her dorm mates wanted to know if she was alright. Percival smiled a little bit and nodded. She nodded back, before saying goodbye and quickly leaving the worried father alone.

She closed the door behind her, only to see a lot of students outside, all wanting to know what the former Director of Magical Security was doing here. Grace sighed, knowing that it would take a while for her to return to the form. Luckily, one of the teachers arrived and quickly sent all the students away, before escorting her to her dorm to make sure that no one would ask about things that the girl didn't want to answer.

Meanwhile, Percival gently stroked his daughter's hair with his free hand. He bit his lip, desperately fighting back tears at seeing his little girl lying there unresponsive. Logically, he knew that she would wake up and be alright, but no amount of logic could override the mindset of a parent. "It's alright, Modesty. Daddy's here now. Wake up, sweetheart." He whispered. Modesty gave no reaction that she had heard him.

Percival sighed and sat back in his chair, although he didn't let go of his daughter's hand. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before finally conjuring up a book and starting to read, trying to pass the time and keep his mind busy. He didn't know how much time passed, until he heard a wheezing noise. He looked up and his eyes teared up again at what he saw.

\---------------------

Pain was the first thing that Modesty felt. Pain everywhere. She wanted to go back to the calm nothingness, but something gently pulled her further away from that. Finally, she tried to open her eyes, but it was very hard. She kept them closed for now, gathering her strength, while also trying to figure out what happened. She could feel that she was in a bed and the air around her was clean and sterile.

 _'Why am I in the hospital wing?'_ She thought, before noticing something else. A warm weight was wrapped around her left hand and it felt really soothing and comforting. After a few seconds, the girl's tired brain finally recognised the weight as her father's hand holding hers. Now, she fought even harder to open her eyes. If she was in the hospital wing and her father was there, something bad must've happened to her, even if she didn't remember it. 

She finally managed to open her eyes a tiny bit and softly winced at the bright light. She slowly turned her head and showed a minuscule smile at seeing her father sitting at her bedside. She tried to say something, but her throat didn't want to cooperate. She only managed to let out a soft, wheezing sound, but it was enough. Her father's head snapped up and his eyes flooded with tears of relief at seeing her awake. 

"Modesty. Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried." He whispered, stroking her hair. He smiled at her, before calling the healer, who arrived and examined her. The healer said that she should be fine after a few days of rest, before leaving them alone. Percival sighed in relief, before taking a few steps back to get a glass of water, stopping when his daughter's grip on his hand tightened slightly. He turned towards her, only to see her scared eyes look at him.

"Don't leave." She whispered, her voice barely there. Percival smiled at his daughter. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, my little swan. I'm staying right here" He replied, squeezing her hand. Modesty relaxed against the pillows. Percival quickly drank some water, before sitting back down on the chair, holding her hand with one of his and stroking her hair with the other. Modesty slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling safe in her father's presence.

Percival rested his head on his free arm, his eyelids slowly becoming heavier as the evening progressed, before he finally fell asleep himself. The healer came to check up on them, before going to bed herself and smiled at the sight of the worried father asleep at his daughter's bedside. It was an adorable sight to see and she loved it when parents cared so much about their children

She had temporarily worked at MACUSA, before coming to work here and if you had told her then that the Director of Magical Security would be such a good and caring father one day, she would have laughed at you. But now with the evidence right in front of her, she simply smiled and left them alone. In the next few days, Modesty still felt a bit weak, but was slowly regaining her strength. She finally remembered what happened and winced every time that she thought about it.

Her classmates and Grace made sure that she didn't miss anything from their lessons. There were quite a few, who were quite curious about her new-found connection to Percival, but most of them were smart enough to wait until she was better and the ones, who couldn't wait, were quickly sent away by Percival, who didn't leave his daughter's side, until she was well enough to go back to classes.

Modesty hugged her father tightly and promised to write, before the former Director went home, where Credence had probably made a large hole in the carpet from pacing in worry, even though Percival had sent a letter to tell him that his sister would be fine. William had publicly apologised for his actions and had left her alone after that, now knowing that her family was not one to be messed with.

Going back to classes was a bit difficult. Everyone and their cousin wanted to be her friend, now that it was revealed that she was a member of the Graves family. She didn't like it, but she bore it for now, hoping that the commotion would be over soon. It wasn't until the news became public and she got letters from adult witches, asking her to put a good word in for them with her father, that she asked for a mail ward on herself. A request that was quickly granted by both her teachers and father.

Luckily, it was the last week before Christmas break. Percival didn't get much rest either, getting letters from journalists, asking for a interview or statement about his daughter, despite it being personal information. Like Modesty, he also got letters from adult witches, some of which had the nerve to act all insulted to find out that he had a child that wasn't theirs, as if they were in a relationship.

One even tried to order him to ' _put that brat back where it came from_ ' if he ever wanted to court her. Percival read that letter once, before promptly throwing it into the burning fireplace. He had sighed at hearing that some women tried to use his daughter to get closer to him. He was glad that his daughter had common sense. He knew that their lives would be very different from now on and he hoped that he hadn't made a mistake.

However, he also knew that he would always protect his children, no matter what would happen. He looked down at the letter that Tina had sent him and smiled. Apparently, the two sisters and even Seraphina had made work very hard for Fontaine in retribution for what his son had done. The man really would have to watch what he was doing for the next few weeks/months. He smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be the only one to protect his children.

He sighed, before standing up and going to start dinner. Modesty would come home tomorrow and both Percival and Credence couldn't wait to spend time with her, without the girl being injured. The man smiled, knowing that he would never change his mind about his children, no matter what people said. He would've liked to keep it a secret for a while longer, but now there was no stopping it. They would just have to deal with the fallout one day at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I updated this series. so here's another installment.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
